Tomber dans les bras d'un autre
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Cassidy et James, un peu amochés, apprennent à se connaître jusque dans leur intimité la plus profonde.


Tomber dans les bras d'un autre

La soirée était bien arrosée et j'avais sans doute un peu trop abusé de l'alcool afin de fêter ce passage à la nouvelle année. Butch était lui aussi bien amoché et s'amusait avec Domino et Wendy, chacune assise sur une de ses jambes, sans doute occupée à le draguer. Quant à moi, j'étais assise au comptoir, demandant sans cesse un nouveau verre ce qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à énerver le barman. Seulement c'était bien « open bar », comme on dit, alors j'en profitais. Plus loin, j'ai vu que Jessie-Jess partait, laissant son équipier seul à une table : venaient-ils de se crêper le chignon, tous les deux ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'étais bien décidée à en savoir davantage. Quémandant un second verre, le mec derrière son bar me lançait un regard qui en disait long : en plus de me déshabiller avec ses yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de commettre un homicide avec moi. Lui lançant un baiser avec ma main, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, j'ai pris les deux verres et me suis approchée, chancelante vers le garçon aux cheveux lavande, posant le verre devant lui sans qu'il ne s'y attende avant de prendre place face à lui. Me penchant sur la table, mettant ma poitrine en avant, j'ai cherché à plonger mes yeux dans les siens, qui étaient fuyants, avant de commencer à parler :

— Dis-moi, euh, James. Pourquoi l'autre cruche elle est partie ? dis-je, cherchant à faire des phrases complètes.

— Euh… Bonsoir Cassidy… Euh… Parce qu'elle est fatiguée, notre journée de travail a été difficile, me répondit-il en se frottant le bras.

— Vous ? le pointai-je du doigt. Vous avez vraiment des journées de travail difficiles ? Bon, qu'importe, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que vous glandez chaque jour. Breeef ! T'sais, j'trouve que c'est vachement dangereux qu'elle t'ait laissé seul, qui sait quelle nana pourrait te sauter dessus ? fis-je avant d'exploser de rire en le voyant rougir.

— Je… Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, renchéri-t-il, gêné.

— Mais si ! Je suis tout à fait normale, t'inquiètes pas ! Oh au fait ! J't'ai apporté un verre. On le boit cul-sec, ok ?

— Je… Je ne bois pas… Enfin, je… Pas souvent.

— T'en fais pas ! Ça vient tout seul ! On commence, une fois, puis on recommence, puis on prend l'habitude à force. Alleeer ! Montre-moi l'homme qui sommeille en toi, Jamie !

Je pris mon verre, l'amena à ma bouche et bu le liquide d'un seul coup en penchant ma tête en arrière, comme si je voulais aider l'alcool à descendre plus vite dans mon estomac. Après cela, je fixai le jeune homme qui me faisait face, le trouvant irrésistible et terriblement excitant. Lui envoyant un sourire réconfortant, je l'encourageai à ingérer le liquide qui n'attendait qu'à être bu. Tout en me souriant en retour, il saisit le verre puis m'imita, le faisant grimacer : visiblement cette liqueur était trop forte pour lui. Reposant le verre avec force sur la table, il se mit à rire de lui-même.

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était si fort, avoua-t-il.

— Comme j'ai dit, on finit par s'y habituer ! S'tu veux, j'peux aller en chercher un autre.

— Je vais y aller, bouge pas.

Alors qu'il se levait, prenant nos deux petits verres, je ne pus me retenir de mater son postérieur, me sentant toute chose face à lui. J'avais tellement chaud que je pensai que j'allais tourner de l'œil à tout moment. Finalement, James réapparu, armé cette fois de deux bières avec un pourcentage d'alcool relativement élevé, puis en déposa une devant moi.

— Je te l'offre, me dit-il en se rasseyant.

— Je… Euh… Merci, James.

C'était à moi de rougir, cette fois, lui décrochant un rire avant de boire sa bière d'une traite, me laissant totalement abasourdie de cet acte. L'aurais-je converti à l'alcool en l'espace de quelques instants ? Soudain, sans savoir pour qui, pour quoi, je me suis rapprochée de lui doucement, ouvrant un peu plus mon décolleté pour attirer son regard émeraude dessus. Il n'eut pas de réaction de recul, se rapprochant davantage de moi, à ma plus grande surprise. Lui susurrant dans l'oreille quelques mots, avec un ton typiquement séducteur, je senti sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, me faisant frémir. Ensemble, nous nous levâmes, emportant ma bière en même temps, que nous partagions à deux. Je savais qu'il commençait à être dans un état second, tel le mien, discutant de tout et de rien en nous dirigeant vers ma chambre. Nos rires pouvaient résonner dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure de la soirée, certains agents étant déjà au lit tandis que la grande majorité continuait à fêter l'événement dans le restaurant du quartier général. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, je me retournai vers James afin de l'attirer dans un baiser d'abord doux, patientant pour voir s'il m'acceptait, les yeux ouverts, puis constatant qu'il ne me repoussait pas, je l'ai un peu plus approfondi en fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Pénétrant dans la chambre que je partageais avec Butch sans casser un seul instant le baiser que nous partagions à deux, James referma la porte d'un coup de pied. C'était clair qu'il n'était pas sobre, mais qu'importe puisque j'étais similaire à lui. Rapidement, je lui ôtai ses vêtements, qui finirent par terre, l'invitant à se coucher sur mon lit. J'étais folle de désir, je voulais juste qu'il me possède, j'étais pressée et les préliminaires me paraissaient être qu'un détail ennuyeux. Il me regardait avec des yeux sombre, tandis que je me déshabillai à mon tour, installée sur son bas ventre. Ses mains qui se baladaient sur mes hanches et ma taille étaient si douces et agréables que mon ventre se tordit en spasmes. Finalement, me repenchant vers sa bouche, je l'invitais à reprendre notre baiser fougueux, avant de déplacer mes lèvres vers son cou, m'attardant à lui mordiller sa peau avec délicatesse. Lui, déplaçait ses mains sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit soupirer de bonheur ? Soudain, il me murmura que c'était sa première fois et qu'il ignorait quoi faire de plus. Me redressant pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais lui montrer quoi faire, allant le titiller à l'endroit le plus délicat de son corps, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Enfin, échangeant un dernier regard avec lui afin d'être sûre de ce qu'il voulait et ayant son accord, je me déplaçai de manière à ce qu'il glisse en moi, toujours avec soin. Je le vis fermer les yeux alors qu'il continuait à caresser ma peau de soie, pendant que je commençai à faire mes propres va-et-vient, mes mains sur son torse, ma tête en arrière, laissant retomber mes longs cheveux blonds dans mon dos. D'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, je me suis retrouvée sous lui, et cette fois il était le maître du jeu, donnant des coups de reins qui me faisaient gémir de plaisir. Tout fut rapide, agréable, comme un rêve.

L'orgasme atteint de son côté, il se laissa retomber sur moi, à court de souffle et visiblement exténué. Il peinait à retrouver une respiration normale, alors pour l'aider, je lui caressai le dos doucement, puis enfin, il se retira de moi pour se positionner à mes côtés. Il déposa sa tête sur mon second oreiller, et j'allai poser la mienne sur son épaule, savourant le contact avec sa peau contre mon corps nu. Finalement, je tombai vite dans le sommeil, cet ébat et le probable fort taux d'alcool dans mon sang, m'ayant vidée de toute énergie vitale.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un terrible mal de tête, ne sachant plus ce que j'avais fait la veille au soir. Je serrais mon oreiller dans mes bras, confortablement installée sous ma couette. L'envie de vomir ne se fit pas attendre, mais je me retenais, ne voulant pas quitter cet endroit douillait qu'était mon lit. Tournant la tête vers ma table de nuit pour regarder l'heure, je constatais qu'il était tard dans la matinée. J'avais sans doute trop fait la fête, et l'alcool avait dû être consommé par litres de mon côté. Un mouvement dans le lit, juste à côté de moi, attira mon attention. Faisant pivoter ma tête sur la gauche, je vis des cheveux lavande dépasser de sous la couette. Levant un de mes sourcils, je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être, et ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit, puis, étant saisie par la chair de poule, je vis que j'étais nue. Je compris rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'en avais honte : il ne restait plus qu'à connaître l'identité de mon partenaire d'un soir. Avec lenteur, je repoussai la couette pour dévoiler le visage de l'homme, et à ma grande stupeur, il s'agissait de James.

— JAMES ! hurlai-je, en me réveillant dans un sursaut.

Butch, qui était déjà réveillé s'approcha de moi avec sa tasse de café à la main, rigolant de la scène. En effet, je regardais tout autour de moi s'il n'y avait pas l'équipier de Jessie. Non, il n'était pas là, je n'étais pas nue, je n'avais pas bu : j'étais parfaitement clean, et prête à entamer ma journée de travail. Cependant, j'avais chaud, j'étais en sueurs comme si je venais de faire un terrible cauchemar, cela dit, c'était un cauchemar en quelque sorte ! Butch s'assit sur mon lit, m'observant attentivement de son regard marron.

— Ça ne va pas, Cass ? me demanda-t-il, soucieux de mon état.

— Euh… Si, si. J'ai juste terriblement soif, dis-je.

— Ton café est prêt, si tu veux. La salle de bain est également libre, je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche, ri-t-il avant de poursuivre. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, mais visiblement, ça t'a mise dans tous tes états.

— Mmh… De rien, grommelai-je, c'était hors de question que je lui dise que mon cerveau fou, avait fantasmé sur l'idiot aux cheveux bleus.


End file.
